Chobiko dans la poche
by Oshinami
Summary: Poucelina est une princesse qui mesure 15 centimètres, elle passe ses journées sur une feuille à ramer sur la rivière à l'aide d'une branche de la taille d'une brindille. La princesse n'apparaît que devant les personne qui en ont besoin, mais si vous la chercher bien peut-être la trouverez-vous entre 2 herbes
1. Présentation de l'histoire et personnage

Ne me passionnant plus trop pour Harry Potter pour le moment, j'ai décider d'écrire une nouvelle histoire qui reprend en faite un drama, mais pour ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas trop les dramas japonais, j'ai décider de l'écrire.

Pour ceux/celles qui veulent le regarder ça s'appelle ''My little lover / minami kun no koibito" il comporte 10 épisodes d'environ 45 mins (donc 1 chapitre par épisode), il me semble qu'il est disponible en vostfr gratuitement.

Et puis ça fait un bon conte pour enfant.

Ca me fait beaucoup de boulot de regarder l'épisode et de l'écrire en suivant l'ordre des choses et sans spoiler.

Ici je ne fais que la présentation des personnages, j'espère pouvoir publier vite le premier chapitre.

Chiyomi Horikiri 17 ans lycéenne

=== Lapin Lunaire de Michaela est son nom de plume

Shunichi Minami 17ans lycéen

=== il veut protéger sa mère et sa grand-mère depuis que son père est parti

Riku Takagi 17 ans lycéen

=== est amoureux de Chiyomi (dans le drama il a une tête de pédophile)

Ami Mikimoto (Amippe) 17ans lycéenne

=== aime la danse

Asuka Horikiri 15 ans lycéenne, soeur de Chiyomi

=== on ne sais pas grand chose

Sayori Nomura (Phéromone)17 ans lycéenne

==== chaque fois qu'on la voit il y a une musique de film X en fond

Ritsuko et Jouji Horikiri parents de Chiyomi et Asuka

=== Considère Chiyomi comme une idiote

Emiko et Noboru : parents de Minami(Shunichi)

=== Noburo est parti avec sa maîtresse quand Minami était petit

Tomiko Minami grand-mère de Minami et mère de Noburo

=== crois en l'existence de Poucelina


	2. Chobiko dans la poche

« Poucelina est une princesse qui mesure 15 centimètres, elle passe ses journées sur une feuille à ramer sur la rivière à l'aide d'une branche de la taille d'une brindille.

La princesse n'apparaît que devant les personne qui en ont besoin, mais si vous la chercher bien peut-être la trouverez-vous entre 2 herbes »

Chiyomi : Poucelina ? Où es-tu Poucelina ?

Minami: Poucelina?

Chiyomi couru près de la rivière et tomba c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit, Poucelina dans une chaussure d'enfant rose qui lui faisait un signe de la main mais disparut aussitôt que Minami couru vers Chiyomi.

Chiyomi : Poucelina, elle était là !

Minami : Où ça ?!

Chiyomi : Juste là elle flottait sur l'eau !

Minami : Regarde !

Chiyomi regarda dans la direction indiquée et vis un merveilleux arc-en-ciel un peu plus loin tandis que Minami lui mettais une couronne de fleurs sur la tête.

Chiyomi se réveilla endormie sur son ordinateur.

Chiyomi : Ah, je me suis endormie !

Chiyomi continua d'écrire la mise à jour de son roman en ligne ''Lapin Lunaire'' afin de pouvoir le publier avant de partir pour l'école.

« Les souvenirs d'enfances ne sont pas fiables, les véritables souvenirs et les rêvent se mélange et je ne sais plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Poucelina existe-t-elle vraiment ?

Le bel arc-en-ciel était-il une illusion ?

Et qu'en est-il de la promesse que j'ai faite avec Minami-kun ? »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle enfila son uniforme et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et parti pour l'école.

Emiko : Shunichi ! Ton déjeuner !

Chiyomi : Bonjour.

Emiko : Ah bonjour Chiyomi, peux-tu donner ça à Shunichi s'il te plaît il est partit sans.

Chiyomi prit le bento et couru vers l'école car elle était en retard, c'est en sortant de sa rue qu'elle entra brusquement en contact avec quelqu'un, ils tombèrent à la renverse, les lèvres de Chiyomi sur celle de l'inconnu.

Elle se releva et s'excusa pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était que Minami, elle lui tendis son bento et continua sa course vers l'école se demandant comment une chose pouvait arriver.

Une fois arrivée en classe, elle se dirigea vers son banc et pensa à son premier baiser accidentel.

Ami: Chiyomi?

Chiyomi : Ah ! Amippe ! Riku je suis contente qu'on soit dans la même classe.

Ami : Riku laisse moi copier tes devoirs cette année encore !

Riku : Hein ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est amis juste pour ça !

Ami/Chiyomi : Ne dit pas de chose pareille.

Riku : Ca ne semblait pas sincère !

Sayori Nomura entra dans la salle de classe (avec la musique de films X en fond très important !) en regardant les autres élèves.

Riku : Nomura-san est dans notre classe aussi.

Ami : Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont les yeux des garçons se transforme en cœur en la voyant.

Chiyomi :? Pheromone Ahhh Nomura-san.

Quand Nomura se dirige avers son banc, les commentaires des garçons fusèrent, voulant sentir son odeur et la voir de plus près.

Riku : Moi je suis différent.

Quand le cours commença, les élections du représentant de la classe se terminèrent avec Minami comme réprésentant masculin et Chiyomi comme représentante masculine mais comme elle était réticente, Nomura pris sa place.

En sortant du club, Riku qui les attendait fit comme si de rien était pour les rejoindre.

Chiyomi : Riku ! c'est rare de te voir à cette heure-ci tu as travaillé au club d'art manuel jusqu'à maintenant ?

Riku : Humm… en quelque sorte.

Chiyomi et Ami allèrent ensemble à leurs club de dance après les cours afin de répété pour une compétition.

Chiyomi sortit une affiche de son sac et la montra à ces amis.

Ami : Il y a un cours de danse à Tokyo ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais y aller mes parents ne voudront pas.

Chiyomi : Je ne pense pas pouvoir y aller non plus, mais j'essayerais d'en parler tout de même à mes parents.

Ami : Tu es sérieuse ?

Chiyomi : Juste un peu.

Ami : Ah Chiyomi parlons de ça plus tard j'ai quelque chose à faire..

Chiyomi : Ah je vois.

Ami : Riku pourrais-tu ramener Chiyomi chez elle ?

Riku : Ah heu oui.

Ami : Donc à demain !

Sur le chemin du retour, Riku parla avec Chiyomi des romans en ligne, plus particulièrement de Lapin Lunaire de Michaela, celle-ci fi mine de ne pas connaître et quand il lui dit qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup ce roman, elle lui répondit juste qu'elle devrait le lire.

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre elle pouffa car Riku lisais son roman, elle s'installa tout de même à son bureau pour écrire la suite.

« Les fées perdent leurs pouvoirs magiques lorsqu'elles tombent amoureuses.

Elles perdent aussi leurs sourires, elles vieilliront instantanément et tomberont dans un profond sommeil et ne se réveilleront jamais.

Mais si elles sont aimées en retour par celui qu'elles aiment, elles deviendront humaines en échange de leurs pouvoirs magiques. »

Sensei : Lapin Lunaire de Michaela-san !

Chiyomi : Sensei ! CHUUUT !

Sensei : C'est bon je n'ai rien dit à personne !

Chiyomi : Vraiment à personne ?

Sensei : Je pense tout de même que tu devrais le dire, après tout tu fais juste ce que tu aimes.

Chiyomi : Impossible ! Si ça se savait je n'oserais même plus venir en cours tellement se serait embarrassant !

Sensei : Pourtant tu es une célébrité dans les romans en ligne !

Chiyomi : Non, c'est juste un coup de chance ! J'ai juste écris ce que j'avais dans le cœur.

Sensei : J'imagine que c'est les scénarios qu'il y a dans ton cœur.

Chiyomi : Ce n'est rien d'aussi extraordinaire !

Le professeur s'en alla vers la salle des professeurs tandis que Chiyomi qui avait été appelée par Riku le suivit dans la cours.

Chiyomi : Qu'y a-t-il Riku ?

Riku : Tout d'abord j'ai fait ça pour toi.

Chiyomi : Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

Riku : Je le sais bien, je voulais te le donner l'autre jour, mais je n'ai pas pu.

Chiyomi : Un lapin lunaire ? Est-ce que par hasard..

Riku : Oui, je suis fan de Lapin Lunaire de Michaela, donc je voulais que tu l'ai.

Chiyomi : Ah tu le savais.

Riku : Désolé, je le savais.

Chiyomi : Donc quand j'ai dit ne pas connaître..

Riku : Je n'ai rien pu dire de plus.

Riku : Je voulais te dire, j'aime Michaela et toi Horikiri !

Chiyomi : Hein ?

Riku : Je sais qu'en ce moment tu t'inquiètes de beaucoup de chose alors je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je voulais te dire ce que je ressens.

Riku : Je pense qu'il fallait que je te le dise alors tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse tout de suite, j'attendrais. Si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, j'abandonnerais. Mais si ce n'est pas ça je continuerais de me battre ! Pour toujours !

Sur le chemin du retour, Chiyomi en regardant le lapin se rappela de la confession de Riku se disant que c'était vraiment un garçon bien, elle se mit donc à énuméré les points positif de Riku.

1- on s'entend bien !

2- il est gentil !

3- et en plus il a de très bon goût vu qu'il m'aime !

La pluie commença à tomber elle s'arrêta donc afin de sortir son parapluie de son sac et vit Minami partager un parapluie avec Nomura, elle sentit un pincement au cœur quand celle-ci lui attrapa le bras.

Nomura regarda Chiyomi avec dédain en passant devant elle.

Chiyomi rentra donc chez elle, s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

'Minami : J'aime vraiment beaucoup Chiyomi !

Chiyomi : J'aime beaucoup Minami aussi !'

Chiyomi : J'aime toujours Minami-kun..depuis tout ce temps.

Quand elle eu repris ses esprits, elle descendit prendre son repas et parla avec ses parents du cours de dance à Tokyo.

Jouji : Tokyo ?!

Chiyomi : le club de dance que j'admire donne des cours à Tokyo juste pour le moment !

Ritsuko : Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller maintenant, les concours pour l'université sont bientôt, tu dois étudier !

Chiyomi : Je veux y aller maintenant !

Jouji : Non tu ne peux pas ! Pour quelqu'un d'idiot comme toi y aller seule est impossible ! Je suis contre !

Ritsuko : Moi aussi je refuse ! Tu pourras juste danser quand tu seras à l'université.

Chiyomi : Comment ça juste danser ? Juste pour information, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à l'université ! Je ne ferais pas d'étude ! Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire ! Aller à l'université est une perte de temps !

Ritsuko : Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis enfin ? Tu as pu intégrer un bon lycée ! Que vas-tu faire si tu n'entre pas à l'université ?!

Jouji : C'est vrai ! Ta mère a raison ! Tu le regretteras plus tard et se sera trop tard !

Chiyomi : Pourquoi vous vous associez contre moi dans ces moments-là ? Maman tu n'as jamais écouté tes parents n'est-ce pas ?!

Ritsuko : Que dis-tu ?!

Chiyomi : Vous vous êtes mariés juste parce que tu étais enceinte de moi !

Jouji se leva et gifla violement Chiyomi, celui-ci enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison sous la tempête.

Elle reçut un SMS de sa mère lui demandant de rapporter du soja car il n'y en avait plus à la maison.

Chiyomi : Me demandé de faire des courses dans cette situation, tu as même fait une faute à acheter.

Policier : Hein ?

Chiyomi s'en alla vers la supérette acheter la sauce soja et quand elle revint elle vi Minami qui l'ignora et passa à côté d'elle.

Chiyomi : Minami-kun ?

Minami : Que veux-tu ? Si tu n'as rien à dire je m'en vais.

Chiyomi : Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

Minami : Hein ?

Chiyomi : Je te demande pourquoi tu m'ignores.

Minami : Je ne t'ignore pas.

Chiyomi : Si tu le fais ! Tu n'es pas comme ça quand tu es avec Nomura-san. Tu étais avec Nomura tout ce temps ? Tu sors avec elle ?

Minami : Qu'est- ce que tu racontes ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

Chiyomi : C'est vrai. Ca ne me regarde pas. Désolé d'avoir été aussi brutale.

Minami : pff c'est quoi ça ? Au faite ne me suis plus là où je vais !

Chiyomi : Hein ? Moi ?

Minami : Tout à l'heure tu étais là ! Quand Nomura et moi marchions.

Chiyomi : Ce n'est pas vraiment ça..

Minami : Je m'en fiche.

Chiyomi : Je suis sortie parce que je me suis disputée avec mes parents.

Minami : Une dispute ?

Chiyomi : Je leurs ai dit que je ne veux pas aller à l'université, mes parents se sont énervés.

Minami : Tu ne vas pas à l'université ?

Chiyomi : Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire. Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas tout ce qu'ils savent dire c'est université, université.

Minami : Tu es tellement difficile.

Chiyomi : Hein ?

Minami : Tu es tellement gâtée et difficile à vivre.

Chiyomi : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça ?! Tu es cruel ! On était si proche avant ! Pourquoi ?!

Minami : C'est évident. Je te déteste.

Chiyomi se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes et couru là où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer quand Minami et elle étaient petit, elle s'abrita sous la roche en attendant que le pluie s'arrête, ce qui n'arriva pas.

Elle sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche voulant appelé quelqu'un mais il n'y avait pas de réseau, son téléphone glissa de ses mains mouillée et tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

Chiyomi ramassa son téléphone et remarqua qu'il était cassé, elle alla donc s'asseoir sur une pierre et se remémora le moment où le père de Minami était partit.

Il n'avait plus jamais parlé avec Chiyomi depuis.

Chiyomi : Je veux revenir en arrière ! Je veux revenir en arrière et jouer avec Minami-kun

Elle finit par s'évanouir de peur à cause de l'orage.

Le lendemain matin, Chiyomi se réveilla dans la grotte, sans vêtement sur elle, elle prit donc la tenue du lapin lunaire et l'enfila avant de remarquer qu'elle était aussi grande qu'un caillou sur le sol.

Ses vêtements trop grand était sur le sol sous elle.

Chiyomi : C'est une blague ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !


End file.
